James Madrox (Hulk) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Jamie Madrox (source, deceased); Jamie Madrox (fellow duplicate); Cable, Cloak, Deadpool, Jamie Madrox, Juggernaut, Lieutenant Madrox (fellow duplicates, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Hulkland, Amerika, Earth-807128 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Green | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant duplicate transformed into a Gamma Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Matthew Rosenberg; Andy MacDonald | First = Multiple Man Vol 1 1 | Death = Multiple Man Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Sometime before Jamie Madrox set out to create his own detective agency, a duplicate embodying the treacherous, megalomaniacal aspects of Jamie's personality locked himself in a bunker on Muir Island where he spent the following years attempting to find a way to become the "Madrox Prime." When the Madrox Prime died from M-Pox, his duplicates died as well, except for the dupe locked in the bunker. The airtight bunker managed to delay the adverse health effects, but after the New Mutants found the bunker, the dupe resumed his decay. In an effort to put off his inevitable death, the dupe convinced Beast to create a serum which would not only prevent his death, but also allow for the creation of dupes of his own, just like a prime, then stole a Temporal Beacon from Bishop and traveled into the future. Due to Madrox's meddling, he came to rule a totalitarian regime that was policed by his own duplicates in that future, dubbing himself "Emperor Prime," though his rule was opposed by a Resistance, which was largely made up of other Madri. One dupe, a member of the Resistance, was part of a select group who were sent into the timestream to find help by a heroic time-traveling Madrox, that was actually the Emperor from further in the future that had had a change of heart. This dupe was specifically sent to find the Avengers, but found himself in a future Wasteland where they no longer existed and he became a gamma-powered Hulk after drinking irradiated water. He then joined the Hulk Gang. After some time, Cloak, another of the time-traveling Resistance members, came back to collect Hulk and the dupes. Hulk and Cloak, alongside Cable and Deadpool, traveled back to the past and brought the heroic Emperor to the future, creating a time loop. When the Emperor Prime's lieutenant invaded the past with an army of Madri shock troops, the combined forces of the X-Men, the New Mutants, and Hulk's allies were defeated and captured. Hulk ultimately died when he assisted the Emperor in committing suicide, killing all the dupes in the reality, good and bad, thus stopping the invasion. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Bruce Banner. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Jamie Madrox. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Madrox Family Category:Dupes Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time-Looped Category:Temporal Paradoxes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Bulletproof Category:Regeneration Category:Wind Breath Category:Leaping Category:Suicide